


日日叶修吧

by tanmeili



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, qinqinqin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanmeili/pseuds/tanmeili
Summary: 写着写着，就想，日修果然是自己上才好





	日日叶修吧

我是叶修身边的一个宫女，忠心耿耿，绝无二心的那种，但是宫闱之中，漫漫时光，太无聊了，我以观察自家的娘娘为乐。

我家娘娘平日里打扮的挺随便的，但要是出门，妖艳贱货的很能端得住架子。

当然，也有人嫉妒我家娘娘，但是，就我而 言，更多看到的是女皇陛下的后宫美男为了自家主子而和女皇吃醋。

这一年，又是一次选秀。

叶修躺在床上，对，我叫我们家娘娘叶修，我心想，我们娘娘这么可爱，平日里碍着宫规我不能叫出来，心里还不能想一想吗？

我走到跟前，轻声说:“娘娘，还是进去睡吧，外面日头毒得很……”

叶修半睡半醒地时候，听力就不太好，吸了吸鼻子，声音又软又绵，我心中不由得升起了一点涌在胸腔之中的酸涩感，但同时，我低下了头，刻意让自己的呼吸变得粗重了一些，喷洒在叶修的耳旁，叶修伸出手，轻声说:“把我扶进去。”

我“嗯”了声，他的手便搭在我的手背上，那么完美、好看的一只手。

我低着头，跟恭敬的样子，心里龌龊的想法却连一点压制的意思都没有，这么想着，叶修突然说:“最近新来的那一批人，有名册没？”

我回道:“有的。”

女皇殿下早就着她身边的那一对双胞胎给递了过来，依我看，女皇十分爱看我家娘娘吃醋，叶修笑了声，“便进去，找找乐子，左右云秀她也选不出几个人。”

我的头愈发低了，这是女皇的名讳，没几个人敢叫的。

我和叶修一起坐到书房里，叶修伸出那双手，翻动着名册，突然:“咦？”我抬头，道:“怎么了，娘娘。”

叶修说:“这周家的是不是那日我与云秀出宫游玩遇到的。”我回:“是。”

叶修方道:“长得很好看。”

我不赞同:“周公子虽名动京城，却不及娘娘分毫。”

叶修似乎是顿了一下，无奈道:“真不知道你怎么能整日板着脸说出这些不知羞的话。”

我上前一步，连忙表了衷心，“奴没说些虚话，字字真言。”

叶修笑着摇头，午间时，皇后娘娘喻文州随着王贵妃王杰希一起来闹娘娘，我守在门口，不允许其他人靠近，一些淫言浪语顺着门缝飘到了我的耳中。

叶修的声音是极好听的，我低眉顺眼地站着，却忍不住想，叶修往后伸着脖子，手抓在皇后与贵妃的身上，嘴中确实抑制不住的欢愉与痛楚，那双手在情欲之中，又会有什么不一样的地方？我听着听着，脚迈了一步，看叶修那双好看的腿搭在男人的身上，他被顶弄的话都说不出来，腿随着身上男人的动作而不断摇晃着。

打住，在想下去我就要失却了一个作为奴婢的本分了。

三人床事完成之后，并没有急着走，而是陪着叶修温言软语了好一会儿，两人才离开了，离开之前，皇后身边的宫人给了我一把金瓜子，顺便递了一个“好自为之”的眼神，我不语，转眼走到叶修身旁，把金瓜子给了他，我所有的一切都是他的。

叶修没接，刚从性事中出来的他又纯又欲，声音惫懒却又有着说不出的性感，“他给你，你就接着，给我做什么。”

我说:“奴婢什么都不求？”

叶修“哦”了声，我低着头，但能感觉到他在我身上的目光，我的心提到了嗓子眼，他移开了目光，“还是收着……对了，你过几日出宫去帮我打听一下，周家的公子秉性如何？”

我“嗯”了声，想必，这是他的另一位裙下之臣，至于那位周公子的想法……我觉得，没有人能逃脱叶修这个人的魅力。

“对了……”

叶修说，“云秀今日不来，你便和我躺在一处，天寒了，一个人睡着，怪冷的。”

我心中刹那间被不可思议的喜悦充满了，直到女皇来了，她让我下去，我心中有一丝失望，却也没什么，既然叶修已经说了，那么是迟是早，我总能尝到我家娘娘的味道。我知道，女皇在这后宫中只宠幸过叶修一个人，至于其他的，我勾起了唇，谁又知道这后宫是谁的后宫呢。

回到房间之后，我打开了藏在床头的一个小木盒，里面装着一个玉搔头，是娘娘赐给我的，从未带过。

我这个人有一个有点好处，就是知道虚心请教他人，闺房中的事情我看过，却不太了解，于是去找要出宫的人，让他们帮我捎了一本春宫图，然后我告了两天假，闷在房中，努力学习。

叶修仿佛也知道似的，第三天的时候，我发现没什么人进入这个宫殿，晚饭后，有一人敲了敲我的房门，说:“娘娘唤您呢。”

我脑子里像科考前进入考场的考生，脑子里不断回忆着考点，生怕遗漏了什么。

由于某些特殊原因，叶修的房间不太容易进去，中间的布置九曲十八弯的，我让那人停在远处，不准靠近，自己则是在保持端庄姿态的同时尽可能的蹑手蹑脚。

我靠近那个房子，站在门口，门半开半闭着，他是故意的，我挑起嘴唇，看向美人塌上的人，叶修脱了底裤，两条白生生的腿大大的张开着，腿间的性器高高的翘着，我的眼力很好，可以看到他那没怎么使用过的性器颜色很好，龟头顶端渗着大约是精液的东西。

但他没用着那个器具，我见他伸出自己那双手，三个指头在那个穴中抽插着，我想起了自己进宫前，那些邻居的妇人碎嘴时说的张开腿给人上的妓女，我眼中有着浓浓的迷恋，他的手指插入他的菊穴中，手指水光淋淋的，我只恨，竟没有早日，自己亲自感受一番这具身体的美丽。

叶修似乎因为手指无法进入的太深，而难耐的用腿磨着上好的丝绸被子，一边呻吟着，“操我，操死我……”他在勾引我。

我几乎无法忍耐了，再者，此刻，人类都是最原始的动物，有为什么要有忍耐的必要呢？我推开了门，走了进去。

他在情欲中向我传达出了一个胜利的眼神，我笑着，走到美人塌钱，脱了绣鞋与袜子，赤脚站在地上，用我平日里伺候叶修的温顺与恭敬说:“娘娘何必劳烦自己，奴婢来就可以了。”我这么说着，却强硬的把他的手从菊穴内拔了出来，我看见外翻的肠肉，那粉嫩的颜色，我的眼神愈发黝黑，笑容却愈发顺从。

欲望这种东西，会让人上瘾，叶修大抵没被人放下过，整日里被男人的精液灌溉着，无时无刻不从头到脚散发出一种勾引人的味道。

叶修被我握住了手，眼睛红红的，“本宫叫你来是做什么的。”

我神色不变，“自然是伺候娘娘。”

叶修脚指头蜷缩着，我想伸手摸一摸，还是忍住了自己的欲望，“那还不快。”

“遵命。”我回他，半跪在塌上，压着他的腿，他不安分的蹭着我，我想着那图画上的样子，将三根手指塞入了那穴中，早已经被玩过的后穴十分柔软，却又紧致，我刚刚伸入手，那肠肉当即便紧紧地缠了上来，如此，不禁遗憾，怎么没长了男人身下的那玩意，操干起来岂不更加爽快。我亲吻着叶修的嘴，他的嘴怎么会这么甜美，是抹了蜜糖吗？

“娘娘，您知道吗？”我咬着他的耳垂，听他在我身下呻吟，我拔出我的一只手，竖着指头，也不管他能否听见我的话，“手留削葱根，奴婢的手指不如男人的肉棒，不知可否如他们一般精细，将娘娘仔仔细细的伺候着。”

叶修闭着眼，耳朵红极了，我着实不明白，沉浸在欲海中的叶修为何如此羞涩，可是这样的他，我也爱极了。我吮吻着他优雅弯曲着的脖子，咬着他的乳头，他“嘶”了一下，我便放松了力道，安抚的用舌头舔舐着他的乳头，那小粒的东西因为我的舌头变得硬硬的，我一只手揉捏着叶修的胸，用嘴吸着，看他白生生的胸被我硬生生的捏着，乳肉聚合在我的手心里，我感受到他无法压制住的欲望，但仍旧慢条斯理，按部就班，殷切地尽着一个作为奴婢的本分，伺候着叶修。

“娘娘，奴婢听闻，唾液有止痛的功效，奴婢方才咬痛了娘娘的奶子，如今舔着，把娘娘的奶子舔的亮亮的，娘娘可还舒服？”我用着温文的语调同他说着下流的话语，叶修急切的送上另一边，“咬这边。”

我挑了挑眉，恐怕没有人会想到我的内心里住着这样的一个灵魂，原来叶修在自己的身下是这般的感觉，自己掌控着他的欲望，掌舵着他在欲望海洋的航行方向。

“可奴婢并未咬到娘娘的这个奶子。”我故作苦恼的表情，忽而又惊讶道:“奴婢明白了，娘娘的这个奶莫非如此的骚？”他赤红着脸庞，轻声说，“闭嘴。”

我伤心:“娘娘不喜欢奴婢的这张嘴？没关系，一会儿奴婢就让娘娘爱上奴婢的这张嘴。”我抿唇笑了笑，贪恋的顺着他的乳首向下，将他翻了一个身，让叶修趴在美人塌上，屁股却高高地抬起，我的手放在他肥美的臀肉上，止不住的揉捏着，好像妓院中的嫖客捏着女人的胸脯一样，我看着他的臀肉上留下我的手的痕迹，心中一阵快意。

叶修的身下糟糕极了，好像失禁似的，整个下身都被沾着透明的液体。我看着那处被开采成功的菊穴，舌尖抵在他的穴处，我感受到他紧绷的小腹以及大腿内侧，两只手掰开他的臀肉，肉头不管不顾的冲进穴内，挤开了肠肉，我听见叶修的声音。

“嗯……嗯……哈……轻点……我要被玩坏了……操死我了……要被干坏了……”

他的声音是最好的催情剂，他射了，精液落在了了床上，我说，“您的味道真是美味极了，那么，你还是否讨厌我的这张嘴？”他没说话，只是不住的喘息，似乎舌奸让他已经高潮的没有力气。

我拿出袖中的角先生，轻声道，“其余的女人用的是木的，奴婢特意让人做了个玉的，方才不玷污了娘娘羊脂玉一般的肌肤。”玉身刚刚碰到了他的穴口，冰凉的感觉让叶修的身子打了一个颤，我将粗大的茎身一点一点塞入叶修的穴中，我沉迷地看他慢慢的适应这种感觉，然后摇着屁股向我求欢。

好像野狗似的，然而我知道不是，我是他身旁的野狗，脖子处的绳子，末端放在他的手里。

……

过了几日，我照常伺候叶修，叶修与皇后坐在一处闲聊。

“听闻周家的那位，面容极美，我当真怕你被勾去了魂，什么都不管不顾了。”

叶修掰了一个栗子，塞入皇后的口中，我便见皇后很是满足的微笑，也许是饮鸩止渴？“文州，你怎么这么不放心我呢，我那是那种人。”叶修说，皇后握着叶修的手，同他说着体己话。“少天过几日便回来了，他的信寄到了我这里，我便先看了，你自己可小心一点，那家伙，野得过分。还有，原先的那几个宵小我已经处理了，你不必担心。”叶修嘴里嚼了一粒花生，漫不经心地点头。

我端着茶，给两人上了茶，心想，是了，叶修是这个皇宫中最为璀璨的珍宝，盒该这么恣意。我上完茶，皇后的眼神落在我身上，我感觉到其中的冷冽，直到叶修说让我下去，我才下去。

这样的日子挺美，总能伺候到我的主子。


End file.
